1. Field
The following description relates to a system for transmitting and receiving power wirelessly, to a wireless power charging station, and to a method of charging an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The explosive increase in the use of electronic devices has spurred researches on wireless power transmission technology to address the inconveniences of providing wired power supplies to electronic devices, and to address the limited capacity of conventional batteries. Examples of electronic devices that may benefit from such technology includes electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One of the wireless power transmission technologies under research focuses on using resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices in order to transmit power wirelessly.